Dr. Jezewski is currently in the Dentist Scientist program at The University of Iowa College of Dentistry. He is pursuing clinical specialty training in Periodontics and a PhD in Oral Science. Dr. Jezewski mapped 4 of 5 exmons form one the candidate genes implicated in a mouse model of cleft lip and palate. He was able to obtain preliminary results using in situ hybridization techniques that signaling proteins implicated by the candidate genes are in fact expressed at the appropriate time and expected developing mouse embryo. Dr. Jezewski participated in the University of Iowa Annual Table Clinic competition winning third place in Graduate Awards. He attended a craniofacial development conference at NIH, Bethesda, MD November 21-25, 1998.